List of Irish rappers and rap groups
Scan Artist Name: Scanlouz DeLeon Location: Dallas, TX From: Merced, California Project link: https://itun.es/us/jDXwY https://youtu.be/Wt-Egt9AGus https://www.reverbnation.com/scanlouzdeleon https://soundcloud.com/scanlouzdeleon/check-game-explicit-versionproduced-by-xxx-productions https://play.google.com/store/search?q=scanlouz%20deleon https://mobile.datpiff.com/search/Scanlouz%20deleon Scanlouz DeLeon is a extremely dope and a very talented artist currently signed to Live&Exclusive ENT/Outlaw Money. If you are interested in the Cali movement and sound look no futher this is it. Scanlouz has stayed true to the Cali sound but, yet brings forth his own style into the mix. Taking his career from Merced CA to TX he has brought the flavor and sound with him. Hasn't lost sight of the CA ways.He makes that clear through his music, Merced, CA raised him but hasn't held his talent. Now working on his 3rd album Anotha Day Another Dolla ADADIII two singles "For This money" which has a video that just released the link above and "Check Game". Scanlouz Deleon is working on the finishing touches to the album so no date for release has been set but his music can be found on ITunes, Soundcloud, GooglePlay, Youtube, Reverbnation. Scanlouz can be found at any of the stream site under Scanlouz Deleon. Make sure your apart of the hype downloading and streaming Scanlouz music. Doing and making moves literally Daily to get one step ahead and stay full throttle ahead of the game. Giving fans and future fans excatly it is they've been looking for. If your into the Cali music scene this is it! BOOKING INQUIRES: Outlawmoneyclick@gmail.com 1(209)2018463 Check out Scanlouz DeLeon "For This Money" Video. https://youtu.be/Wt-Egt9AGus Scanlouz DeLeon Social Media Site: Social Media links Scanlouz DeLeon Facebook Scanlouz Malcolm DeLeon FaceBook Twitter: Scanlouz DeLeon Instagram: http://instagram.com/scanlouzdeleon EVERLAST * Cypress Hill (NOT IRISH why are you wastiChris egan D * DAIYAAN HYDER (D2) E * Eoin Thompson(SHERMO) F * G * H * I * J * L * M *Mc Pat Flynn Mc Sweezey (king of scutter) O * Q * R * S * T * Toxic Twist U * V * W *why-Axis X *me * Z * Links *Byrne and Kelly, Ice Ice Baby See Also * List of Irish rappers * List of Irish rap groups * List of Irish DJs * List of Irish hip-hop record producers * List of Irish hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Albanian rappers and rap groups * List of Algerian rappers and rap groups africa * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Angolan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Australian rappers and rap groups * List of Azerbaijani rappers and rap groups * List of Batswana rappers and rap groups Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Belgian rappers and rap groups * List of Beninese rappers and rap groups Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers and rap groups * List of Brazilian rappers and rap groups * List of British rappers and rap groups * List of Bulgarian rappers and rap groups * List of Burmese rappers and rap groups Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Chinese rappers and rap groups * List of Congolese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Cuban rappers and rap groups * List of Czech rappers and rap groups * List of Danish rappers and rap groups * List of Dominican rappers and rap groups * List of Dutch rappers and rap groups * List of Egyptian rapppers and rap groups Africa * List of Filipino rappers and rap groups * List of Finnish rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of Gambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Germany rappers and rap groups * List of Ghanaian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Guinean rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Greek rappers and rap groups * List of Greenland rappers and rap groups * List of Jamaican rappers and rap groups * List of Japanese rappers and rap groups * List of Jordanian rappers and rap groups * List of Haitian rappers and rap groups * List of Hong Kong rappers and rap groups * List of Hungarian rappers and rap groups * List of Icelandic rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indonesian rappers and rap groups * List of Iranian rappers and rap groups * List of Iraqui rappers and rap groups * List of Irish rappers and rap groups * List of Israeli rappers and rap groups * List of Italian rappers and rap groups * List of Ivorian rappers and rap groups Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Kosovar rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Lebanese rappers and rap groups * List of Libyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Macedonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Malagasy rappers and rap groups * List of Malawian rappers and rap groups * List of Malaysian rappers and rap groups * List of Mexican rappers and rap groups * List of Mongolian rappers and rap groups * List of Moroccan rappers and rap groups * List of Mozambican rappers and rap groups africa * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers and rap groups Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers and rap groups * List of New Zealand rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups * List of Pakistani rappers and rap groups * List of Palestinian rappers and rap groups * List of Polish rappers and rap groups * List of Portuguese rappers and rap groups * List of Rwandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Romanian rappers and rap groups * List of Russian rappers and rap groups * List of Salvadoran rappers and rap groups * List of Serbian rappers and rap groups * List of Senegalese rappers and rap groups * List of Slovak rappers and rap groups * List of Slovenian rappers and rap groups * List of Somali rappers and rap groups Africa * List of South African rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Spanish rappers and rap groups * List of Swedish rappers and rap groups * List of Swiss rappers and rap groups * List of Taiwanese rappers and rap groups * List of Tanzanian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Togolese rappers and rap groups West Africa * List of Turkish rappers and rap groups * List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers and rap groups * List of Vietnamese rappers and rap groups * List of Zambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers and rap groups Category:Lists